


The Wolf

by QUEEN_JADE



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Gay, M/M, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_JADE/pseuds/QUEEN_JADE
Summary: When two kids try to find the source of a howl heard in the middle of the night, they find more than what they bargained for.





	1. Adam..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai drags Mira into the woods to find the "werewolf" that howled in the night.

The cool breeze blew along the trees in the forest. The only sound were the crickets chirping in the night, and the sound of feet walking on the hard ground.

It was a full moon that beautiful night. That night when a wolf's howl was heard. That is what lead two young teenagers out in the woods so late at night. "Kai, remind me why we're here again? When it's.. 3 in the morning, and I should be in bed." Mira asked, frustration in her voice as she followed the boy in front of her.

"I heard something.. a howl." Kai replied. His flashlight lighting their beaten path. Following a trail of pawprints.

"So you decided to wake me up at 3 o'clock in the morning just to see this..." It was easy to tell Mira was getting irritated at Kai, but Kai didn't care. All he cared about was finding what made that howl.

"Don't you want to see where it came from?" Kai asked, turning his head to Mira.

"What's there to see?" She said, "It was obviously a wolf.. oh no, don't tell me."

"What?"

"You believe in that werewolf story, don't you?!"

"Pssh! No!!"

Yes he did.

Ever since the rumors began to spread that werewolves lurked the forest, Kai was intrigued. Like a little child being told the tales of Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy.

The stories began at his very own school, on the first of October. Kids were talking, saying how they've spotted a silhouette of a large canine stalking the streets at night. One of them even claimed to get a close look at one. Then theories of werewolves began to come about. All of these stories Kai had overheard had him interested, and hearing this howl made it 10 times better for him. He wanted not only to see this wolf, but to also say that he had.

"Okay, yeah I believe it. But what if there really _**IS**_ one!?" Kai's tone of voice sounded more determined than before.

Mira rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. She, of course, did not believe in such werewolf stories. It was harder to convince Mira about these things. She was someone who had to see it to believe it.

"Come on, Mi-" Kai was cut off by Mira's hand. "Kai! I'm tired! Let's just go back and-"

Before she could finish her sentence, some nearby bushes began to rustle around. Kai and Mira froze, turning their attention towards the bushes. Their heart began to race, pounding against their chests. Eyes widened and palms beginning to sweat. Kai's mind began to wander, he thought to himself;

_"Is it the werewolf? Or is it something harmless? Like a rabbit or a squirrel?"_

Then, from the bushes, a large black wolf pounced at the two.

Mira screamed and made a run for it. Kai followed her, shouting for help. Occassionally, he would turn his head to see if the wolf was behind them. And it was.

The two found the nearby line of streetlights shining in the dark. But before they could exit the dark forest, the wolf pounced on Kai's back. Kai landed face first on the dirt, causing his nose to bleed. Mira slammed her feet on the ground to a halt, and turned to see Kai pinned by the ravenous wolf. She opened her mouth to speak, to shout. But nothing came. It was when Kai got a closer look at the canine's eyes, he began to calm down.

The eye color;

Brown.

Much like..

"Adam..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made an AU where Adam is a werewolf and Kai loves it.
> 
> Not much right now, but there will be more added to it in the future. Trust me, it's going to be gay. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	2. Hard to Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids nearly die by the wolf they encountered, but are rescued by someone.

**╭──────────.★..─╮**  
**Before we begin with this**  
**chapter, I feel as if it is**  
**most appropriate to**  
**give out this quick warning**  
**before you continue**  
**reading;**

 **This chapter involves some**  
**scenes of violence,**  
**and blood is briefly**  
**mentioned.**

 **If you are uncomfortable**  
**with any of those topics,**  
**proceed with caution.**

 **With the warning out of**  
**the way, enjoy this**  
**chapter**  
**of The Wolf.**  
**╰─..★.──────────╯**

 

"KAI!!" The clog in her throat that was Mira's voice finally slipped out. But instantly regretted it when the wolf whipped its head around at her. Its glowing yellow eyes locked onto her fearful ocean blues. Mira slapped both of her hands onto her mouth, her legs shaking.  
The wolf snarled and growled at her, slowly crawling towards her, baring its teeth.

Mira stepped back slowly in an attempt to make a run for it at any second. She took a fee more steps back before she slammed her back into a tree.  
The large canine came closer, and closer..  
Mira's mind began to race,

 _"Is this the end?_  
_Is this how I'm going to die?_  
_Mauled by a ravenous wolf..?"_

Before the wolf could strike, small rocks hit it's shoulder blade and the back of its head. Kai had grabbed a handful of rocks and began to throw them at the canine.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" He shouted, continuing to throw them. "SHE'S YOUR FRIEND, REMEMBER?!?"

Mira cocked a brow in confusion, "What did you say?" She asked, hoping she wasn't hearing things. Why would she be friends with this wolf? This savage canine who sees her more as a juicy steak dinner rather than a companion?

Before Kai could respond, the piercing sound of a gunshot filled the void of eery silence in the area. Causing the canine and the two kids to jump.

They looked to see which direction the anonymous person who fired the shots was coming from, so that they don't get shot. But they found no man or woman holding a gun anywhere.

The canine crouched down, it's ears to its side and began to whimper. Someone continued to shoot.

"Come on, Kai!" Mira said crouching low to the ground too, signaling her hand to the other direction. "Let's go before it gets up!"  
"He!" Kai corrected, and ran beside Mira, grabbing the flashlight and lighting the way.

They couldn't hear the snarling wolf quickly approaching them over the gunshots, but Mira realized the wolf was still following them was when it grabbed Mira's calf by it's mouth and digging its sharp teeth into her skin and cloth of her black leggings, drawing blood.

She shrieked in terror, the adrenaline running through her body made her heart beat as fast as lightning. The wolf dragged her along the dirt, as she dug her fingernails into the earth to try and stop it. But to no avail.

"KAAII!!" She screamed, reaching her hand out to his pant leg to try and grab it. Kai whipped his head around and as soon as he saw Mira being dragged off, he snatched her wrists and pulled with all of his might to try and get his friend away from the canine.  
Each time the wolf pulled away from Kai, its teeth dug deeper into Mira's leg. Causing her screams in pain to grow louder, and tears dripped from her ocean blue eyes.

_**BANG!!** _

The final sound of a gunshot caused Kai and Mira to duck, and the wolf to let go of Mira's leg. They looked back, and nearly vomited at the sight. The wolf was laying on the ground, motionless.

Kai shivered, _"Oh.. my god.. Adam.. no.."_ He thought to himself. Not realizing he said it out loud.

The sound of footsteps slamming against the dirt drew closer to them snapped Kai out of his thoughts. Before them was a fairly larger male. He looked to be in late 30s or early 40s. He was bald, and his beard looked as if he had just shaved it yesterday.  
He literally looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, like the kids' screaming woke him up, for he was wearing a white baggy shirt, blue plaid pajama pants and gray slippers.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GO!!" He yelled. But instantly wanted to take it back when he saw Mira try to stand up straight without catching herself and crying in pain.  
He dropped his shotgun, scooped her up and dashed out of the woods. Kai following behind him, holding the man's shotgun. Trying to hold back tears.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they exited the forest, they were met by dozens of houses with their porch and indoor lights turned on. 2 police cars parked in front of them. Officers standing outside, holding their guns and pointing at the three. The neighbors were staring with mixed looks of fear and relief on men, women and children's faces.

From the crowd of people, Kai could see his parents and eldest sister staring at him. A look of relief from their faces, but his mother looked more upset.  
Mira's mother had a hand over her chest and, like everyone else, fear was painted across her face.  
Exiting their home, were Adam's parents; Christine and Mark. Instead of looks of concern and worry, they looked embarrassed and disappointed. Adam was nowhere to be seen standing outside with them.

"ALRIGHT, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!" The first police officer shouted, aiming his gun. The man gently laid Mira on her side on a bench. Mira winced when her bleeding leg made contact with the wood. "Hey hey hey." the man said soothingly. Put his hands right back up again. "You'll be okay, girl. We'll get this figured out."  
The officer turned to his partner and told him to put his weapon away. The other obeyed and made their way towards the man.

"Nǚ'ér!! **(Daughter!!)** " Mira's mother shouted as she ran up to her weak body. Her mother only knew a little bit of English, but mostly spoke Chinese around her family. She wasn't born in America, after all.

Mira's mother, Fǎnyìng Shuǐ (meaning "reflecting water" in English), was a small but rounded woman, she was only 5'2. Her bob hair was jet black with few strands of grey. Her eyes were a chestnut brown

Mira lifted herself up as her mother approached her. "Māmā!" She said, happy to be alive to see her mother run into her open arms.  
Mira was fluent in both English and Chinese. Around her mother, she spoke Chinese. But out in public, like school, she spoke English.

"Nǐ hái hǎo ma?! Zhème wǎn nǐ zài zhè zuò shénme? Nǐ yǒu xuéxiào!! **(Are you okay?! What are you doing out here so late? You have school!!)** " Fǎnyìng shouted, gripping on both of Mira's arms and practically shaking her. Mira could notice worried tears forming in her mother's eyes. Her entire body was shaking.

"Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn māmā.. Wǒ bù huì zài fāshēngle, wǒ bǎozhèng. **(I'm sorry mama.. it won't happen again, I promise.)** " Mira replied, her eyes narrowed to the ground and their feet.

“Nǐ de tuǐ! Fāshēngle shénme?!? **(YOUR LEG!! WHAT HAPPENED?!?)** ” Fǎnyìng was practically screaming at this point.

From there, the whole neighborhood went into chaos. Kai's family approached him and started shouting in his face.

"KAI, WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" They asked him. He tried to answer them as best as they could, but they wouldn't listen.

Fǎnyìng was nearly having a panic attack, and Mira tried to calm her down.

The man was answering questions asked by the officer, and the neighbors had their phones out taking video of photos of the scene, and talking amongst themselves.  
Panic spread across the streets that night. Everyone was scared.. except for Christine and Mark.

Christine glanced her green eyes over to her husband's face. He sighed, shaking his head. "Come on, Chrissy." Mark said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Let's go back inside. We'll have to have a talk with Adam about this in the morning." Christine nodded, and followed Mark inside the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Those of you wondering how to pronounce any words in Mira and her mother's conversation, and Fǎnyìng's name in general, Google Translate is your best friend.
> 
> [And I may or may not also headcanon Mira as Chinese 😅


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Mira are asked some questions about what happened when they were out on the forest late.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

Three gunshots by the blonde police officer interrupted the crowd's chaotic chatter. Everyone's attention turned towards the armed officer.

"LISTEN UP!" He yelled. "Everything is going to be under control, go back to your homes! This is none of anyone's businesses except mine and the victims!"

With that being said, everyone turned their heels and returned to their humble homes. People muttered and talked about what could have happened.

"I bet that man tried to kill the girl." One said to the other. "Maybe the red-head was part of it, and that's why he was carrying that shotgun." Another said.

 

* * *

 

 

Fǎnyìng carried her daughter to her room. Her leg wrapped in bandages and changed from black leggings to a pair of striped pajama shorts. She placed Mira on her beige couch. When Mira noticed her mother's eyes still stained with tears, her look changed from relaxed to worried.

"Māmā? Nǐ hái hǎo ma? ( **Mama? Are you alright?** )" Mira asked in concern. Before Fǎnyìng could answer, a knock was heard at their door. She got up, and answered the door.

Mira sat up, and saw her mother speak to the other person. It was one the officers. The blonde one. "Good evening ma'am, I'm Officer Jackson. May I come in?" The blonde officer asked. "Hello. Yes, yes, come in." Fǎnyìng greeted and stepped aside to give Jackson enough room to enter her living room.

What does he want? Mira wondered. "I was wondering if I could speak to your daughter about why she was out in the woods tonight with that red-head and the man." Officer Jackson asked, eyeing Mira on the couch.

"Mǐ lì ān, tā zài shuō shénme? ( **Miriam, what is he saying?** )” she asked her daughter.

"Māmā, tā xiǎng hé wǒ tán tán wèishéme wǒ hé kǎi yīqǐ zài shùlín lǐ. ( **He wants to talk to me about why I was in the woods with Kai, mom** )." Mira answered.

"Ó hǎo! Nǐ rúshí huídá. Nǚ'ér, nǐ míngbái ma? ( **Oh good! You answer truthfully. Do you understand, daughter?** ") Her mother replied.

“Méi cuò māmā.. ( **Yes mama..** )" She answered.

Mira turned to the officer. "My mom only knows a few words and phrases in English, sorry for that. I'm Mira, by the way." Mira explained to the officer. "Don't worry about it, and nice to meet you. I'm Officer Jackson." Jackson said.

He pulled out his notebook and clicked his pen. Then he pulled out an old tape recorder, and hit play. It was going to be recording their voices. "Now, could you please explain to me why you were out in the woods on this night? And what that man was doing out there too?"

Mira placed a hand on her chest, taking a deep breath.

"I got a call from my friend, Kai, the red-haired kid, at around 3 in the morning. He called me and said to meet him at his front doorstep. He sounded more excited than anything. I was going to turn him down, but it sounded urgent. So I got dressed and snuck out of the house. When we met, he lead me into the woods holding only a flashlight and his phone. I found out that the only reason why he wanted me to tag along with him was because he heard a wolf's howl."

"A howl?" The officer asked, raising a brow.

"Y-Yes." Mira answered, nodding. "There were also rumors at our school going about of werewolves roaming the neighborhood. I don't believe them, to be quite honest with you. It's October and the rumors began early in the month. Besides, werewolves are, I guess, a part of Halloween. Of course, Kai would believe anything he hears. So, I'm not surprised he would believe something like that. Anyways, we continued walking, and that's when we heard rustling in the bushes, and out jumped this large black wolf. We make a run for it, but the wolf pounced on Kai, I'm surprised that all he got out of that attack was a bloody nose. I froze, I couldn't move, and I was terrified. I heard Kai say something, but I was too scared to make out what he said. Then the wolf crawls towards me. It's eyes were glowing yellow, and it looked like it wanted to have me for dinner. To my surprise, Kai started throwing rocks at the creature, and shouting things like "She's your friend, don't hurt her!" And it confused me-"

"Pardon me for interrupting, but why would Kai call the wolf your friend? Do you have some sort of.. connection to animals?" Officer Jackson asked.

Mira sighed. "As much as I love animals, I can't say that I'm spiritually connected to them. This is what I mean by Kai would believe anything he hears. I'm just gonna assume things here. The wolf had brown eyes and black fur. We have a friend, Adam; he has brown eyes and black hair. I think Kai made that connection somehow, and now he probably thinks that our friend is a werewolf. Then, gunshots erupted the silence. We both ducked, and the wolf was cowering in fear, like it didn't want to get shot either. We made a run for it, but then the wolf grabbed me with its sharp teeth, and dragged me back."

Mira revealed her bandaged leg, blood staining the white wrapping. Jackson cringed at the sight.

"Anyways, Kai grabs me and tries to pull me towards him and then _**BANG!**_ The wolf lets go of my leg, and we see it's lifeless body on the ground. It was terrifying to see, and I even heard Kai say something like; "Oh god.. Adam, no.." This further proves my point on Kai's beliefs. That's when he comes in."

"Who?"

"The man with the shotgun. He wasn't trying to hurt us, he wanted to save us. I guess our screams woke him and the neighborhood up. The man tells us to run, but I couldn't move so he hands his shotgun to Kai, picks me up and dashes out of the woods. And.. well, then it was now.."

"I see." Officer Jackson says, before hitting STOP on the tape recorder and closing up his journal.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you and your mother, Mira. I'll send this to the station and we'll decide what we will do about this situation. And, I would tell your mom to take you to the hospital for crutches. That wound isn't going to heal itself." Officer Jackson said.

"I'll ask. Have a good night, sir!" Mira said. "Have a nice night." He said, before walking out the door.

"Wǒmen xǐng lái shí nǐ gàosù wǒ yīqiè, hǎo ma, mǐ lì ān? ( **You tell me everything when we wake up, okay Miriam?** )" Fǎnyìng said, firmly.

"Hǎo de, māmā. Wǒ xiànzài kěyǐ shuìjiào ma? Wǒ zhēn de lèile.. ( **Yes mom. Can I sleep now? I'm really tired..** )" Mira responded.

"Shì ( **Yes.** )" Fǎnyìng said, she leaned into her daughter, kissing her forehead goodnight.

"Wǎn'ān mǐ lì ān. Wǒ ài nǐ. ( **Goodnight Miriam. I love you.** )" She said.

"Māmā, wǒ yě ài nǐ. Wǎn'ān. ( **I love you too, mom. Goodnight.** )" Mira responded.

Fǎnyìng shut the lights off and made her way up stairs to her room. Mira didn't have the strength to walk upstairs to her room, and they both knew it. So, Mira placed her head on the pillow, wrapped herself in the lightweight blanket her mother had brought down to her, and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

 

The brunette cop went over to Kai's door, and knocked. Bernie answered it.

"Hello, Officer." He said. Bernie has a relatively average figure, and his red hair was swept to the side. Due to his red hair and sharp face shape, you could see the resemblance between him and Kai. But his eye color genes were the only thing passed down to their eldest daughter, Lauren.

His brown eyes stared into the officer's blue. "Good day sir. I'm Officer Laurence, may I come in?" The officer asked. Bernie nodded, and let him in. "I was wondering if it would be alright with you and your wife if I ask your son a few questions before you all go home. Will that be any problem?"

"Oh no!" Bernie's wife, Avery, said. "Not at all! Hopefully it'll explain his.." she turned her piercing blue eyes to her son, and shot him a glare. "..offbringing behavior."

Avery's shoulder-length deep brown hair was pulled back into a bun that night. She had a more rounded shape, but her hourglass figure proved that she was in shape. The only thing Kai got from her were her eyes. But the rest of her physical genes were passed down to Lauren.

Kai lowered his head in embarrassment. Kai wasn't a troubled kid. Yeah, he would get in trouble at times, but for nothing too serious like vandalism, getting into fights or robbing a bank.

"Mom, don't start with that." Lauren said in defence of her younger brother. "You know he isn't a troubled kid." When it came down to it, Lauren was the more protective over Kai in situations like this. Although there were times when they got on each other's nerves, Lauren still loves her brother no matter what, and would do anything to protect him.

Laurence made his way over to the living room, and sat next to Kai on the couch. "Don't worry kid, I don't think you're all that bad." He said in a reassuring voice. Kai only looked up at the cop. "But, I only want to ask you a few questions about what happened tonight. That way I can send it over to the station, and fix this problem. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure." Kai answered.

Officer Laurence pulled out a tape recorder, a notebook and a pencil. "Okay, first question; What on earth were you doing out in the woods so early in the morning?" He asked.

Kai gulped, eyes towards his family. His mother was leaning against the beige wall, tapping her foot against the floor. His father was standing in the middle of the hallway, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. While his sister just looked at him, mouthing him to breathe.

"I woke up to a wolf's howl at around 3 AM. There's rumors spreading around about wolves, or possibly werewolves, roaming the neighborhood recently. I got excited and texted my friend, Mira, to go investigate what made that howl more. So, we go out there, and then we hear the bushes moving. And, out comes this big black canine that lunges at us! He pinned me to the ground, giving me a bloody nose."

Kai sighed before continuing on. He hesitated on telling the officer this part, but he looked trusting enough to share this information. 

"I know this part may sound a little unbelievable to hear, but the wolf shared the same colored fur and eyes as my best friend, Adam. He has black hair and brown eyes."

"And what..? You think that this wolf could be your friend?" Officer Laurence asked. 

"YES!!" Kai exclaimed. "I swear, it was him! And he started crawling towards Mira like he didn't even recognize her, so I threw rocks at him and yelled at him so that I could try and get him to snap out of it! But he didn't, since that man started firing his gun. Mira and I made a run for it because we didn't want to get shot, and Adam grabs Mira's leg and starts pulling her! She screams, and I grab her wrists and.." 

Kai stops mid-sentence. His hands began to shake, and tears began to form in his blue eyes. "Then.. I heard a gunshot, and there I saw Adam's body.. laying there.. motionless.. that man saved us, but killed my best friend! The man handed his shotgun to me, scooped up Mira and we got out of there to see you guys." 

Officer Laurence nods. "One last question before I go. I know kids around your age are beginning to engage in things such as drugs and alchohol, and that can cause them to see or think things that aren't real.. tell me Kai, are you by any chance under the influence of any drugs at all?"

Kai looked up at him, a disgusted look on his face. He knew it, he knew the cop didn't believe him. "No!!" He said.

"You better not be, boy!" Bernie said.

Officer Laurence nodded once again, then pressed STOP on his tape recorder. "Well, it was a pleasure talking to you, Kai. I assure you, we will get this all figured out soon enough. Goodbye now."

"Bye." Kai said, before closing the door and making his way up to his room. Ignoring his mother calling to him.

Kai slammed the door behind him, slipping off his shoes and clothes, chaning into more comfortable pajamas. He fell onto his bed, laying on his back and staring at his ceiling.

His mind wandering to the previous events that happened.

_The forest,_

_The wolf,_

_Could that have been Adam?_

_The cop,_

_Everything._

It wasn't long before his eyes began to grow heavy, and he drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai witnesses something he probably shouldn't have..

The morning sun rose upon the horizon. Kai sat up from his bed, alarm clock beeping like crazy. He pushed the button to turn it off, and looked at the time.

 

6:00 AM.

 

With how heavy he slept, it felt like he was sleeping for 3 seconds rather than 3 hours. Though, he was still exhausted. He had enough time to get ready for school before his bus arrived at 7. Kai rolled out of bed, went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once he was done, he dryed off and put on a plain white shirt and some jeans. Combed his hair, brushed his teeth, put on deodorant and made his way downstairs.

 

His parents weren't home but his sister was already up and eating breakfast. He gulped, but stepped foot into the kitchen. "Hey, firecracker." Lauren said, not looking up from her phone. "Hey." Kai greeted back. "How were your.. 3 hours of sleep?" She asked. "Fine.. I guess."

 

Lauren put her phone down, and looked up at Kai, who was grabbing a Pop Tart bag from the pantry. "You know mom and dad are still pissed about last night, right? They think you lied to the officer about that werewolf story you shared." Lauren said.

 

Kai froze, and whipped his head around to face Lauren. "Do they not believe me?"

 

"Is it that obvious? I mean, to be fair, no one would believe anyone with a werewolf story. It's just too crazy to be true." Kai rolled his eyes, munching on his Pop Tart. "What did they want to say to me?" He asked with a mouthful. Lauren shrugged. "Mom just told me to tell you that she's wanting to talk to you after school. Pretty sure it's about just that, so.."

 

Kai groaned. "You'll be fine, Kai. And if you need me to be there, I will." Lauren placed a hand on her younger brother's shoulder. That made Kai smile in relief. "Thanks, sis. It's good to know I still got you." He said. Lauren nodded her head, a silent way of saying "you're welcome."

 

"You'd better get going though. Won't the bus be here in.. 1 minute?"

 

"OH CRAP!! BYE LAUREN!!" And with that, Kai grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door to the bus stop. When he arrived, Mira wasn't there and neither was the bus. Kai felt a weight lift off of his shoulders, but was confused as to why his friend wasn't there. They rode the bus together, and almost everyday she would be standing there waiting for him. Kai whipped out his phone, and sent Mira a text. Asking where she was.

 

A couple minutes passed, and still no answer from her. But the bus arrived. Once Kai got on and took a seat, his phone buzzed. When he looked at it, he saw that it was a text from Mira.

 

  **Where are u?? >**

 

   

 

    **Mom's letting me stay home**

**from school today. She's taking**

**me to the hospital to check out**

**< my leg..     **                                    

 

Well, that would explain alot. Kai hoped that she would get better soon, that wolf really did a number on her.

Just before he was about to say anything else, Mira texted something.

 

    **By the way, did an officer**

**visit your house and ask you**

**<   questions??                             **

**<   And even record it? **

 

**Yea >**

 

**<   What'd you tell them?**

  

**Everything >**

  

**<   Ok**

 

**<   So did I**

 

**He asked me if I was on drugs!! >**

 

**<   Were you?**

 

**NO!! >**

 

  **Mira, u know me better than**

**that!! >**

 

**< What did you say to make him**

**ask you that?**                              

 

**.... >**

 

Kai hesitated on answering that question.. he fought back and forth with himself on whether or not he should tell her what he had said to the officer.. But, Mira was his friend. And he would never lie or keep a secret from her or Adam..

With that, he typed;

 

**<   ???**

 

**Well.. >**

 

 **I told them that the wolf we**

**saw.. was Adam.. and that he**

**was a werewolf.. >**

 

 

**< WHAT THE HELL KAI?!?**

**< No wonder he asked you that!!**

**< Those stories aren't real Kai.**

 

 

 **Then why are there so many**

**people talking about it?! >**

 

It was no surprise Mira didn't believe him. If anything she sounded like his parents right now.

 

    **It's all one big prank, can't you**

**see that? That's how people**

**<   are, Kai.**

**<   Plus, it's the month of**

**Halloween.**

**<   It's so fake**

 

**What if it's true?? >**

 

**How about I text Adam, and if**

**he doesn't respond, then I'm**

**right. >**

 

**How about that? >**

 

 

**<   Oh my god..**

**<   Fine, whatever.**

**< I gotta go anyway. Bye Kai.**

 

 

**Bye >**

**I'll let you know if anything**

**happens. >**

 

 

After Mira had left the conversation, Kai swiped his way to Adam's contact, and sent him a text. In his head, he was hoping that he was right about his little theory.

 

He waited..

and waited..

and waited..

 

Several minutes had passed and Adam did not respond. Was he right about this?

 

* * *

 

Adam sat up in his bed while his alarm clock rang in his ears. He picked up his phone, only to see 2 messages from Kai. He scratched his head and ears and responded back.

 

    **No..?**

**<   What happened?**

                          **Well we snuck out**

**of the house because**

**I heard a howl come**

**from the woods. >**

 

 

**And we see this**

**huge wolf come**

**charging towards**

**us!! > **

 

 

Adam's eyes widened in shock. But before he could respond, a knock was heard at his door. "Yeah?" He said, meaning that whoever was outside could come in.

Christine, his mother, entered the room. She was a fairly slender woman, with a square figure to her body. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a milk chocolate brown, and she was fair-skinned. You could kind of see the resemblance between Christine and her son, but looking at Adam's father.. they almost looked exactly alike apart from his father's green eyes.

 

"Good morning, Adam. How'd you sleep?" She asked, her voice soft. Adam stretched out his arms. "Okay, I guess.." he responded.

"That's good.. do you have any idea what happened last night with your friends?" Adam's eye shifted to his mother's brown. "Kai was just telling me about it.." He rubs the back of his neck, beginning to get uncomfortable.

"It was unnerving to see, but I'm glad they're alive." Christine said.

 

"Did you go out there again?" She then asked. Adam blinked and cocked a brow. "Did you transform last night?" She asked again. "Is that why Kai and Mira were in those woods? Did they see you?"

Adam sighed. "Yes.. I transformed last night. But I don't really remember much of what happened.. let alone seeing Kai or Mira."

"That's probably what happens when you let the wolf's instincts kick into your system.."

 

"Let us see your stomach." Adam's father then ordered, surprising his son and wife. He stood in the doorway, crossing his arms.

Adam lifted off his black top, revealing his stomach wrapped in vines and leaves on his left side, stained with blood.

Mark shook his head, tsking. "What a disappointment.." he said under his breath, then left the room. 

"Oh, son.." Christine embraced her son, gently. Adam hugged her back, his wolf ears turning downwards to the side of his head and tears forming in his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm just happy you're alive." She said softly. "Me too.." Adam whispered.

 

* * *

 

Kai sat alone at a lunch table with his tray of food, texting Mira while he waited for his friend. His tray consisted of a slice of cheese pizza, some broccoli and cut carrots, and a soda.

 

He looked up from his phone to see Adam making his way to the redhead. He wore his green jacket hood on his head (which he never seemed to take off), black shirt, ripped jeans and white converse.

They greeted each other, and then went onto some conversation about last night and where they were when it happened. Kai mostly spoke about the police officers that visited his and Mira's homes, leaving out the part where Kai told the officer Adam was a werewolf.

Adam just remained quiet. He could never tell Kai the truth. What would he even say?

_**"Oh hey Kai, sorry I almost killed Mira last night, I'm a werewolf! Haha!!"** _

No, never. He would take this to his grave.

 

While having some small talk with Adam, Kai kept thinking to himself about his theory about his friend being a werewolf.

 

_"Why does he always wears his hood up?_

_Does he really not know what happened, or is he hiding it?"_

 

He needed those answers, and he needed them now. Soon, hesaid out of the blue, "Hey Adam." Adam eyed Kai, a burger in hands. "Hmm?"

"How come you always wear your hood up?"

Adam froze, eyes widened and burger dropped back on the tray. "I uuh.. just like wearing it up." He replied.

Kai looked down at his friend's hands, and how shakey they were. If it wasn't true, why would his hands be shaking? "You wouldn't mind if I.." Kai began to reach his hand towards Adam's hood.

Adam grabbed Kai's wrist, looking at him dead in his blue eyes. "Kai, don't." He said. But Kai didn't listen, he struggled to reach closer to it, and pull it down. " ** _KAI!!_** " Adam yelled. " _ **STOP!!**_ "

Kai managed to pull the hood down.. he was right.. Kai stared in amazement as Adam two black wolf ears were revealed. " _ **OH MY GOD, I WAS RIGHT!!**_ " Kai shouted, catching people's attention.

More people turned and placed their eyes on Adam.. whispering into each other's ear. 

Adam's eyes filled with tears, and his breath was shakey. His eyes shined a golden yellow, as hd quickly pulled the hood back up, and just ran.. he didn't care where he was going, just away from the cafeteria.

 

Realizing his mistake, Kai got up and followed him. "Adam, wait!" He called, but Adam didn't turn his head around once. "Dude, I'm sorry! I-"

" _You what, Kai??_ " Adam snapped, his eyes still glowing yellow. Kai stopped in his tracks, hands up in front of him out of defense. "You didn't know I was a monster??"

"D-dude, you're not a monster-"

" ** _KAI, LOOK AT ME!!_** Normal kids don't have wolf ears _**ONTOP OF THEIR HEAD!!**_ " Adam was screaming at this point, his eyes glowing brighter each time he got more angry at his friend. Kai stepped back, tripping on his laces and falling back.

Adam's eyes soon shimmered back into his normal brown, widened. He clamped his hand against his gaping mouth. He yet again let his temper get the best of him, and almost let his wolf instincts take over his body, hurting Kai.

His best friend.

Adam shook his head, and bolted out the school doors. "Adam, wait!" Kai called, but Adam didn't turn back.

He didn't see Adam for the rest of the school day.

 

* * *

 

Adam slammed the door as hard as he could when he returned from school. His mother turned around and saw his distressed face. "Adam?" She said. "What are you doing home so early?"

Adam soon started to break down in tears, landing on his knees and burrying his face in his hands.

She could tell me was scared, but she didn't know what about.

"They know.." Adam said, his voice shaking.

"About your ears? Who's 'they' dear?" She asked.

" _ **THE SCHOOL!!**_ Everyone in the cafeteria saw my ears!" Adam snapped back, wrapping his arms tightly around his mother, and he choked hard sobs, staining his mother red blouse. All Christine could do was rub her son's back, and tell him to calm down.

The two sit in silence for a few moments, Christine still attempted to calm her son down and Adam sniffling. His arms and legs began to shake.

The silence was broken when Adam finally spoke.

"I can't go back there now.. not ever."

 

* * *

 

Christine let Adam stay home for the rest of the day, while also trying to explain to the school administrators why her son stormed out of the building without a pass, and why he may not be coming back.

But it was a struggle to say something like _**"Oh, my son's not coming back because he's a werewolf!"**_ without out people speculating that you may be on one or multiple illegal drugs.

Adam paced around upstairs in his bedroom, twiddling with his fingers. He was still a nervous wreck even after being home for 7 hours. 

 

He's getting more and more upset, his eyes begin to glow a yellow as I stare into the mirror. All he can think when he looks into any mirror is how much of a monster he's become. These thoughts have become an occurence for the past 3 years since he's been under this curse..

Adam lets out a heavy sigh, trying to recollect himself again. He's interrupted from his thoughts when he hears his phone buzz. He picks it up to see who texted him. 

None other than Kai.

 

      **Adam I'm sorry about what**

**<    happened at lunch today**

 

Adam rolls his eyes. On one hand, he wants to forgive him and pretend like this never happened. His school life would be so much easier if he were to do that, and try to come up with an easy lie everyone would believe why he has wolf ears.

But on the other, he couldn't. How could he just easily forgive someone who pulled off a stunt like that? Kai revealed his biggest secret to a lot of people..

 

Just as he was about to reply, a sharp stabbing pain took over Adam's body. His hands hold on tight to the sides of his torso as he stumbles to stand up.

 

It's happening..

 

He needed to get out of that house, and fast!

 

* * *

 

Kai sat at his desk, hands on his face as he groaned. He felt guilty for what happened today, as he should. Adam probably hates him now. He has a right to.

Kai grabbed his phone from his bed, and texted Adam.

 

 

**Adam I'm sorry about what**

**happened at lunch today >**

 

He hit send, and waited for a reply.

As he waited, he looked out the window. It was a beautiful starry night, and the moon illuminated brightly in the sky. A few street lamps were on too.

He was going to turn away, when something caught his eye. There, running across the street and into the woods was a silhouette of a person.

 

Kai got up from his chair, grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He followed who he believed to be Adam. Heading back to the woods. The person kept groaning in pain, and fell straight to the ground. Kai got a closer look at the person. Tan skin, brown eyes, black wolf ears..

Adam looked up at Kai. "Kai?!" He said. "What are you doing here? You need to leave!"

Kai blinked. "What? Why? What's going on, why are you out here this late?" He asked.

Adam shot Kai a death glare. Baring his teeth, which had formed fangs, and eyes glowing yellow. "I'm not going to ask you aga- AUUGH!!" Kai moved back a couple steps. Watching in horror as Adam clutches his stomach and groans in agony. "You really need to leave!"

"What!?" Kai shouted. "No way, you're in pain!" Kai stands on one knee, cupping Adam's face as Adam gives a pained whine, sniffling up tears. "I'm not leaving you!" He gazes into Adam's eyes worriedly. Adam looks back at Kai, still clutching his belly. With his other hand, he uses it to stroke Kai's cheek. Kai leans in, his arms wrapping behind Adam's neck.

 

Suddenly, Adam moves back with a shout in pain. "AAGH!! Run!!" Adam clutches his head. Kai stands up, takes a few reluctant steps back, not wanting to leave his friend by himself to suffer. But he sprints off.

Kai ran as fast as he could through the dark forest, still hearing Adam's screams and cries behind him. Jumping over logs and swatting leaves and branches out of his view. But before he could make it out of there, he hears a wolf's howl. He turns around, just in time for a large black-furred creature to pounce on him. Kai's body slams hard to the ground, as all he's faced with is a growling, werewolf Adam.

He took a pretty hard hit, because his vision began to blur..

 

Then all goes black, and the last thing he hears is the familiar howl of the wolf..


	5. Maybe..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira wanders into the forest to find Kai.. and something else.

_**Mira's POV:** _

A ding from my phone wakes me up. I reach over to my nightstand and pick up my phone, turning it on as the brightness shines in my face.

I am definitely awake now.

Turning the brightness down, and letting out a yawn, I open my messages app to see who texted me.

Kai.

What is he doing up at midnight?

**"I saw Adam run into the woods!! I told you he IS a werewolf!! I'm going to follow him."**

Ugh, there he goes with his werewolf theory again.. He was right about Adam having those wolf ears though.. but what if they were fake? I needed to see this theory for myself in order for me to believe it.

So, I change out of my pajama pants, put some jeans on and headed out the door. Using my flashlight button on my phone to light the way.

"Kai?!?" I call out.

No one answers, but I hear someone.. or something, make a noise.

A low growl..

I shine my light to where the noise was coming from, and I jump.

 There, cowering over Kai is a large black wolf with glowing yellow eyes. He sees me, and bares his large fangs, growling. Kai is knocked out.. claw marks on his chest..

_Is he..?_

Before I could even say anything, the wolf lunged at me. I move the other direction, then sprint towards Kai. Shaking him. "Kai?? Kai, wake up!!"

There's no time to wake him up, the wolf sprints towards me and Kai. I grab Kai, holding him like a groom carrying his bride, and I run. I don't even look back, I just keep my focus on getting back home.

Once I get to my house, I place Kai on the couch, slam the door fast and lock it. Something (I assume to be the wolf) slams against the door, and begins to scratch. Barking.

My heart begins to pound, and my breath becomes shaky..

The scratching stops.

I look out the window, and I see the wolf wandering back to the forest. He looks back at me.

_Those.. brown eyes.._

_The wolf from last night!_

**\- - - -**

Kai's vision becomes clear again as his eyes open slowly.

 _Where.. am I?_ he thought.

Placing a hand on his forehead, he sits up and looks around.

This was not his living room, and this was definitely not his couch. The couch he was laying on was a dark red. His was a pale brown.

"Oh good, you're up." A feminine voice says. Kai jumps, and sees Mira standing by the window.

"Mira..?" He says.

"Who else?" She replied. Mira made her way over to the boy, standing on one knee. "Are you okay?" She asks. Kai nods in response.

"Mira.. you're not gonna believe this." He starts. "That person I was following into the woods, was Adam!" Mira blinked. "You're kidding, right?" She says. "No! And, get this! I saw him transform into a wolf! I was right, Mira!"

Her eyes widened. One part of her wanted to believe him, the ears were enough proof that Adam wasn't human.. but there always has to be that one side of her brain. The side that comes up with another, more logical reason for this.

_He could have imagined it.._

_It's the middle of the night.._

_He has to be tired.._

Kai's eyebrows furrowed. His face formed a frown. "You.. don't believe me, do you?" Kai asked. Mira looked down at the carpet, cringing. Kai stared down at his crossed legs, glaring. "I knew it.."

Mira reached her arm out to Kai, but he slapped it away from him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" He snapped. Mira jumped back, other hand rubbing the wrist that was struck. "YOU'VE NEVER BELIEVED ME!!" Kai shouted, tears forming in his ocean blue eyes. "I KNOW WHAT I SAW MIRA, I'M NOT CRAZY!!"

"Kai, please-"

Kai stood up. "SHUT UP!! I DON'T NEED YOU TELL ME WHAT "I COULD HAVE SEEN" WHEN I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT ADAM IS NOT HUMAN!!" And with that, he slammed the door behind him and stormed home.

Mira stared at the door, bewildered. She's never seen Kai this upset..

_Maybe he was right.._

_What if Adam really is a werewolf?_

_The ears proved it.._

"Miriam?" A feminine voice called from upstairs. Her mother. She always called her by her real name, not just her shorten name. "What are you doing up?" She asked her daughter.

"Oh nothing.. Kai just came over.." Mira replied.

"In the middle of the night?"

Mira shrugged, "I'll tell you more about it in the morning." She promised.

"Alright then, well go back to bed dear. You have school tomorrow." Her mom ordered. "Yes mama."

Mira walked up the steps, only to be stopped by her mother for a quick peck on the cheek before sending her off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my headcanons is that Mira is just a nickname, and her full first name is Miriam.


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People start to ask questions about Adam's wolf ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from taking a short break! Sorry it's been a while, school has been kicking my ass and I have requests from people I needed to finish. But I found some time to write chapter 6, enjoy!

_**Adam's POV:** _

I wake up dizzy in the middle of the forest. The morning sun shining through the trees and down upon my sore body.

Placing a hand on my forehead, I sit up. Trying to remember all that happened last night.

_..Kai saw me.._

_..I almost killed him.._

_..Mira came and snatched him.._

_..I almost killed her.._

That's about all I can recall.. but school. The kids..

There's no way I'm going back there. They'll torture me, I've heard what they do to.. beings like me.

_I don't want to be back in civilization._

_But.. my family._

_Mom.._

_Dad.._

I wrap my arms around myself, laying on my side, and I cry. My mind is racing with all the possible outcomes if I return to school, and if I just stay in the woods.

I lay still, letting the streaks of tears flow from my eyes.

Naked and afraid.

\- - - -

It's been a few days now since Adam showed up to school. Ever since, Kai has been looking from his lunch table with Mira for Adam to appear from an alleyway and sit by him and Mira.

But it never happened.

Kai let his mind wander. He thought back to what to he and Mira would see Adam's mother standing with policemen outside the front of the school whenever the day ended. She would have a worried look on her face, looking to see if her son would walk out the school doors.

That never happened.

But she was determined to find her lost son.

Letting himself back to the real world, Kai stood up from the lunch table, and walked off. "Kai? Where are you going?" Mira asked, standing up. He didn't answer her, and just kept walking down the hallway. "Kai!?" Mira called out, chasing after him.

"Hey!!" Someone shouted, causing Mira and Kai to freeze in their tracks. Three teens approached the two.  
One was a female, who stood right in the middle of two other males. She had long purple hair, highlighted in pink. Her eyes were as blue as a blue jay. She wore a purple women's tee that had a camo design on it, along with some light blue jeans and black converse. Vanessa.

The male on the right wore a red beanie, and some of his golden blonde hair sticking out to the side of his face, almost hiding his piercing green eyes. Wearing a green tee that had a graft skull smack in the middle, and some maroon pants. Skeet.

The male on the left had a much darker skin tone. He had long black locks that went down to his neck. It went in front of his face, but not so much that it hid his hazel eyes. He wore a simple red tee shirt, and camo green khaki shorts, along with white Adidas. Reeve.

Vanessa took a step forward, placing a hand on her hip. "Where's your little wolf friend, Kai?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's.. not here again." Kai answered. "Tell me, are werewolves real??" Vanessa asked again, a manipulative tone in her voice.

Mira stepped in front of Kai, lightly shoving Vanessa away. "You leave him alone!" She said. "And don't worry about Adam!" Vanessa crossed her arms, chuckling. "Oh Mira," she said " did you forget that I'm one of the head writers of the school newspaper? It's practically my job to write out a story. And this one, would make the headlines." Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows, a smirk stretched from her lips.

"Have I been right this whole time!?" Skeet blurted out. A look of eagerness on his face. Skeet had been the one who originally circulated stories of werewolves lurking the forest. Even telling people he saw one. Kai being on of the students who overheard the conversation. "That's.. what we're trying to get out of them." Reeve finally spoke.

Mira turned her head and looked at Kai, silently beggin him to come up with an answer. "Uuhh.." Kai began.  
"Are those ears real or fa-"  
"FAKE!!" Kai blurted out.

Vanessa pulled out a notebook and pulled the pencil from behind her ear, writing stuff down. "Oh? Then why did he look so panicky when Kai pulled down his hood?" Vanessa asked him.  
"He was just getting ready for his.. Halloween costume! Yeah! It is October.. and.. he was going to show us after school, but I got too excited."

Vanessa nodded her head as she wrote down what Kai had said. "But that doesn't explain why he has always wore a hood up. Do you know why?" Mira rolled her eyes. "Why do you always wear purple? Maybe he just likes it like that." She included.

Vanessa shot Mira a glare, then turned her attention back at Kai. "How long have you two known about this.. Halloween costume?" She asked, pointing her pencil at the two. "Oh, we've known for almost 2 weeks." Mira said. "Yeah! He's gonna be a werewolf, obviously!" Kai added on. As she was listening, Vanessa continued to write down what Kai and Mira were telling her.

"Alright, one last question then I'll let you go." Vanessa said. "Why hasn't Adam shown up ever since that day Kai pulled off his hood? Have you two heard from him ever since?" She asked. Kai gulped, and eyed Mira. "I have not," Mira said "but I'm sure Kai has." Kai pulled on his shirt. "Yeah, I have.. he's just not really feeling too hot right now. I'm sure he'll be back soon though."

"You're sure?"

"He never answered me after I asked him when he'll be back."

"Did you text him or call him?"

"Called." He lied.

Vanessa yet again wrote the information down. Once she was done, she closed the notebook and put the pencil back behind her ear. "Okay then. Now I have a story.." and she walked away, Skeet and Reeve following her.

"Ugh, talk about desperate." Mira murmured to Kai, turning around and walking back to the lunch table.

Before Kai could follow, he saw Reeve turn back around, facing Kai. His eyes glowed red, just like how Adam's could glow a yellow. Kai jumped, letting out a small yelp and running to Mira.


	7. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A search party is sent to find Adam, but Adam doesn't want to be found.

Kai rushed over to the lunch table, catching his breath. _God, I'm so out of shape._ He thought.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Mira asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."  
"A werewolf would be more like it.." Kai said.

"Wait.. you don't even believe in werewolves, why did you help me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Mira shrugged. "You're my friend. Kai. I'm not going to let Vanessa treat you like that." She smiled, wrapping an arm around Kai's back. Kai chuckled. "Thanks then." He said. "No problem." Mira said, ruffling Kai's red hair.

"By the way, do you want to come over to my ace tonight?" She asked suddenly. Kai froze, looking at Mira in confusion. "Wh-What?" He stuttered. "I mean, it is a Friday night and I thought you and I could.. I dunno, hang out or something?" Mira looked down at her pink shoes. Her fingers twirling her long black and blue highlighted hair. "We haven't really done that in a while, ya know?"  
"Yeah.. I'll see if I'm doing anything tonight." Kai said.

The bell rang for students to get to class. "Alright," Mira said, putting her backpack on and throwing her lunch tray away. "Just let me know what's going on, okay?"  
"Alright. See ya!" Kai called out as Mira rushed to her next class. "Bye Kai!!" She responded.

**\- - - -**

_**Adam's POV:** _

The lake sparkles under the sunlight, myself reflecting over the ripple of the water caused by the cool wind. Looking down at myself, my eyes water.

_How can someone like.. this?_

_How can a mother and a father love what I have become?_

My wolf ears point down on the side of my head, as a tear drops from my face. I try wiping them away, but I failed. More and more tears kept falling, as hiccups and sobs escape my lips.

_I'm a monster.. not a human anymore..._

I sit on the dirt below, my knees up against my chest, as I cross my arms and lay my head on my arms, and sob.

"..dam!" A voice calls out. I freeze, looking up and scanning the area.

_Who else is here?_

"Ad.." The anonymous voice calls to me again. It seems to be farther away. A weight is lifted off of my shoulders.. when..

"ADAAAMM!!" The unknown voice of a man sounds closer.

I stand up quickly, and make a run for it. Running through tree branches and bushes, I try to get as far as I can away from that man.. or men. Sharp branches and thorns cut through my tan skin as I continue to run, searching for anything I can hide in.

To my own luck, I find an empty cave. I sprint into the dark cave, going deeper and deeper into it until I trip on something. I fall on my face, but quickly get myself back up when I hear the voice of a woman calling my name.

"AAADAAAAMM!!" She calls out. I hid behind some rocks, hoping.. praying, that somehow she won't find me. I see her pull out her flashlight, turns it on and walks into the cave. I crouch all the way down to the cold ground. Placing my hands over my mouth and nose so she wouldn't hear my breathing.

_Did she see me?_

_Does she know I'm in here..?_

My heart begins to pound against my chest.

_I can't go back out there.._

_The students.._

_What will they do to me?_

_My friends.._

_What will they think of me?_

_My family.._

"Not in here." The lady says, a sound of a walkie-talkie cutting off following the end of her sentence. "Keep looking, Anne." A man says. "He could be out here somewhere."  
"Roger that, sir." And with that, the woman turns around and leaves the cave.

I poke my head out from behind the rocks, and watch her leave, calling for me. I let out a heavy breath of relief, and come out from behind the rocks.

_How much longer can I keep this up?_


	8. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Mira are met by a cop and Adam's mother after school, and some questions are answered.

The school bell rang for the day to end. Kai and Mira walked out of the school building through the front doors together, both relieved it was Friday. The feeling of relief quickly faded when they saw Adam's mother out with police officers again.

Adam's mother was named Christine. She was a fairly slender woman, with a square figure to her body. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a milk chocolate brown, and she was fair-skinned. You could kind of see the resemblance between Christine and her son, but looking at Adam's father.. they almost looked exactly alike apart from his father's green eyes.

"That poor woman.." Mira said. "I can't imagine what she must be going through right now." Kai nodded, only paying attention to the desperate look on Christine's face. "Come on," Mira said, lightly getting a hold of Kai's arm and shaking it. "Let's not draw any attention."

Too late for that.

Christine saw the two, said something to a cop with a notepad and rushed over to them. The cop behind her. It amazed Kai how a woman could run in heels. "You two!" She shouted, pointing to Kai and Mira. Kai and Mira froze. "H-Hey Mrs. Branwen-" Kai greeted. "Have you seen my son at all these past few days!?" She asked, grabbing Kai's arms. Kai gulped. Mira looked around to see if anyone (specifically Vanessa, Reeve and Skeet) was listening.

The front doors.

Around the corners.

Sidewalks.

None of them were in sight.

Mira gave Kai a thumbs up, signaling that it was okay for him to spill the truth to her. It would be horrible to lie to a mother who was worried sick about her son. "I saw him 3 nights ago. He ran into the woods and he.." Kai paused. Still hesitant on telling her what he saw when he followed Adam into the woods. The cop wrote down what Kai had said. "What was Adam doing in there?" The cop asked. Kai shrugged, "I'm not sure." He lied. Kai's palms grew sweaty. "What time and day did this happen, boy?" The cop asked again. Kai tried to remember. "It was.. Tuesday, I think..? And all this happened at around midnight. I-I couldn't sleep that night and I saw out my window Adam run into the woods. So, I followed him and-"  
"You saw him transform didn't you?" Christine asked. Mira blinked in shock, and so did the cop.  
So, it was true!?  
Kai was right about Adam all along!?  
Even his mother knew!?

"What??" Mira said. "What exactly do you mean, ma'am?" The cop asked Christine. "My son is a-"  
"..Yes, I did." Kai interrupted. Christine let go of Kai, then eyed Mira. "What about you, girl?" She said. "Did you see him transform too??" Mira gulped, pulling on her white shirt. "U-Uuhh.. I-" she stuttered.

Then she sighed. "I got a text from Kai saying that he was going to follow Adam. So, I got up and went in there too. So, I'm in there shining my flashlight around the place. And my light shines on a knocked out Kai with a large claw mark on his chest and a black wolf on top of him." Mira explained. The cop again was writing down the information given to him. "At first I thought Kai was dead. Then the wolf tried to attack me, so I grabbed Kai and ran out of those woods and into my house. The wolf followed me and began scratching at my door. After several seconds or so, the wolf walked back into the woods."

After the cop was finished writing stuff down, he looked up at the three. "What did you say your son was, Mrs. Branwen?" The cop asked. "A werewolf!" Christine answered. "Right.." he eyed the two teenagers. "And do you two kids believe in werewolves?" He asked. "Yes!" Kai answered. "I didn't at first," Mira admitted. "But I do now that I know Adam's mother is aware of it.."

The cop thought for a moment before saying something. "Ma'am," he said, tapping Christine's shoulder. Christine eyed the cop. "Are you under the influence of any drugs?" Christine's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? You don't believe me!?" Christine raised her voice. "Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down."  
Kai and Mira took one step back away from the two.

"My son is missing, and THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE ASKING!?!" She was practically shouting now. "Ma'am please, this is a public school. There are children here." Chrsitine looked around her surroundings. There were teenagers and school buses leaving the building. Kai and Mira standing there. Christine sighed.

"We understand you're stressed about your son right now." The cop said. "But in a case like this, there really is no way I can react." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, it's clear that there is a wolf problem in this area. Either a lone wolf or a pack is on the loose. I'll send out men to search the woods, and your son. Don't worry ma'am, we'll do whatever we can to find Adam." Christine hugged the cop, staining his shirt with tears. "Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!" She said, a large smile spread across her face. The cop patted her back. "Of course ma'am." Christine let go of the cop, wiping away her tears.

"What are your names, kids?" The cop asked Kai and Mira. "Oh, uhmm. I'm Kai." Kai answered. "Miriam, sir." Mira said, using her full name.

"Alright. Kai, Miriam. Can you show me where the wolf incident happened?" He asked. They nodded.

**\- - - -**

_**Adam's POV:** _

I rest my back against the bark of a tall tree. As I sit on the thick branch, I let my mind wander.

_My mom must be worried sick.. it's my fault for making her worried.._

_I should go back.._

_NO!!_

_If you go back there, you know they'll make you go back to civilization.._

Something distracts me from my thoughts.

Footsteps.

_Oh no.. someone's here again!_

"I think it was right around here." A boy said.. this boy's voice sounded familiar..

_Kai..?_

"Or.. at least this is where I last saw Adam transform.." He said. "And then, I run over here.. and, right here is where he jumped on me and then I passed out."

_What is he doing? Ratting out on me?_

I turn my body over to the source of Kai's voice. He's with Mira and.. a cop? I see the cop pull out a walkie talkie, I can't really make out what he's saying, but he puts it back into his pocket and listens to what Mira says.

"Yeah, it was right around here when I saw the wolf on Kai." Mira says.

_This must be confusing for the cop.._

"Kai, if it's okay with you, can you lift up your shirt?" The cop asks. Kai nods, and lifts it. I can't make out what the cop is seeing, but I can assume it's the claw marks I left on him.. The cop nods. "Okay, you can lift it back down." Kai does so. "Looks like we got a little wolf problem on our hands." The cop says. "Thank you both, you can go home now." And with that, Kai and Mira leave.


	9. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai has a dream about Adam, but what does it mean?

    

Kai entered his home feeling more tired than he was before. He dropped his backpack on the floor, took off his black converse and made his way upstairs. He was home alone again. Finally some peace and quiet for him.

Whenever his parents were home, it would always be loud arguing and such. Both Kai and his sister hated it. His sister, Lauren, was a quiet girl. She liked to keep to herself most of the time. Her and Kai got along well.

Once Kai made it up to his room, he looked out the window. There were cop cars parked outside the woods. That cop at his school said he would go look for Adam "and the wolf". Little did they know that the wolf was Adam, but the cop didn't take Kai's word for it. Why would he anyway? No cop is going to believe a teenager with a wolf story. Not even Christine was taken seriously and assumed she was on drugs or something! All of this in one day must have made him tired..

Kai slipped under his comforter, placed his phone on the night stand next to him and let sleep take over him. His body more relaxed than ever, and his breathing steady.

**~°~°~**

_"..ai.."_

_"..Kai..!"_

_"KAI!!"_

_Kai's body is being shaken awake by someone. Kai opens his eyes, gasping. He is met face-to-face with Adam. He looks scared. His canine ears pointed down on the side of his head, and his pupils are tiny._

_"Adam..? What's wrong?" Kai asks. "No time to explain, we gotta go NOW!!" Adam shouts in Kai's face. His hands clutching Kai's arms. Adam grabs Kai by the wrist, pulling him up and sprinting farther into the woods._

_Kai was confused, and scared._

_Who or what were they running from?_

_Why was he in the woods?_

_He was just in bed!_

_Kai looked around his surroundings. The sky was cloudy, but the color.. it was a blood red. As if the Lord painted the sky with dark, fresh blood. The forest floor was covered in fog. What was going on!?_

_"In here!" Adam yelled, he led Kai into a dark cave. He led him deeper in it, until he stopped in his tracks and got down on one knee. Both were trying to catch their breaths. "..I think we're safe for now.." Adam said. "Safe from what? Who or what are we running from?!" Kai asked, raising his voice on frustration. "The cops are after me, Kai. They're going to kill me if they find out what I really am!" Kai could just hear the fear in Adam's voice, and he began to feel bad.._

_Adam lowered his head, he began to sob. Kai reached his hand out to Adam, close to touching his face._

_"Ad-"_

_"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HIM!!" Adam screeched, shooting his head up. His eyes glowing yellow. Kai jumped back and screamed. He rushed out of the cave at full speed. Once he got out, something lunged at him, causing him to fall. He was pinned down by a wolf.. Adam.. Kai looked up, breath shaking.._

_"I'M GONG TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU-" Adam shouted in Kai's face._

**~°~°~**

Kai shot up from his bed, gasping. He panted in fear, cold sweat dripping from his forehead. It was only a dream, thank God.. but what did it mean?

Lauren and Kai believed that every dream they had, no matter how weird it was, had a deeper meaning behind it. Once, Lauren had a dream where every person she saw walking down the street was wearing a blue mask. She was the only one not wearing a mask.

Lauren says that the mask represents trying to be someone you're not. There was a bit of truth to that, especially since the mask was on everyone. Meaning that everyone was trying to be like someone else.

Kai grabbed his phone and looked at the time.

6:27 PM.

Kai stretched out his arms, and made his way to the living room. When he got there, he saw that his sister was laying on the couch watching some nature documentary, and his mom was in the kitchen. His mom was almost always in the kitchen. Other times she would either be in her office or in her room.

Kai made his way to the front door to head out to Mira's place. "Hold it, mister!" His mom shouted. Kai froze "GAAHH!!" He yelped. "And where do you think you're going??" His mom asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Kai's mom, Alley Baker, was a somewhat independent woman. You could easily see the resemblance between Kai and his mother. She had ruby red hair, blue ocean eyes and was pale skinned. She had a few freckles on her arms and face, and so does Lauren.

"Mira invited me over for the night.. just to hang out." Kai said, his voice cracking. Alley gave Kai a look of disbelief. "It's true! We're just going to watch a movie!"

Alley's look of disbelief faded away, and she looked more relaxed than she had before. "Okay, Kai. Be back by 9, okay?" Alley said. Kai smiled and gave his mother a tight hug. "Thank you mom!" He said. Alley wrapped her arms around her son. "Of course, Kai. Have fun."  
Kai let go of Alley, and walked out the door, waving goodbye before shutting it.

**\- - - -**

Kai stood at Mira's front door, knocking. He stared down at feet, when a light turned on inside Mira's house near the window. The front door open, and there stood Mira. She had on a white tank top on, and some pink fuzzy pajama shorts.  
Well, someone got comfy.

"Hey Kai." She greeted with a smile. "Hey Mira." Kai greeted back. Mira stepped back so Kai could step inside the house. "I didn't know this was a pajama party also." Kai said sarcastically. Mira chuckled. "I just like to put my pajamas on right when I get home." Mira said.

She walked up the stairs, Kai following behind her. Mira opened the door to her room and the two walked in.

Mira's room had an aesthetic appeal to it. The walls were painted a maracroon white and her carpet was a fluffy gray. She had a black beanbag chair in the corner of her room near her bed. There was a bookshelf on the right side of her window. On top of it were different merchants from stuff she liked, and artifacts from her travels. Like seashells from the California beaches, and arrowheads from Arizona. There was a stereo the almost took up all the space on top, but was small enough to save room for her artifacts.  
Her bookshelf, of course was almost full of books. Some books she had were for reading, while others were for sketching. There was one shelf full of nail polish, all in order of the colors of the rainbow. There was another shelf that was full of CDs of her favorite bands and singers.

Her bed was on the left side of her window. It was similar to a bunk bed, only difference was she had a working desk beneath her bed. She had purple galaxy bed sheets, white pillows and one of those emoji pillows, the emoji with the sunglasses.

She had fairy lights hanging all throughout her room on the ceiling. She had white curtains to cover the sunlight at night, but her curtains were open. From her window, she had a tree almost right in front of it. Multiple tree branches poking out from the outside and visible through the window. Just like from Kai's window, she had a perfect view of the forest.

There were pictures on her walls. Some were Polaroid pictures of her and some friends. A few were of her and some other girl friends Kai didn't know. Probably some who lived in California, where she lived before she moved to Oklahoma. Most of them were of her, Kai and Adam. One that caught Kai's attention was a picture of them at the beach. Mira taking a selfie while she was sitting on a towel under an umbrella, and Kai was burying Adam in the sand in the background. Aah, good times.

Kai sat down on the beanbag chair. "Your room is so.. cool!" Kai said in awe. "Thanks." Mira said, smiling. Kai couldn't stop looking at her room, until a thought came to mind.

_Should I tell her about the dream I had?_

"You okay, Kai?" Mira asked when she saw Kai staring at his feet. Kai looked up at Mira, blinking.

_Yes._

"Mira.. I had this dream before I came here." Kai finally said. "What was it about?" Mira asked, squatting down to her knees. "I was in the forest with Adam.. he looked scared and kept telling me that we had to run away. He grabbed me by the wrist and led me into this cave. He was crying, and screaming at me that he was going to die because of me.." Kai explained. His mind going back to the dream..

_Adam's small pupils.._

_His glowing eyes.._

_His tears.._

"Whoa.." was all Mira could say. If she was being honest with herself, she 80% believed that Adam was a werewolf. Adam's mother knows about it, but the cop could be right that she could be under the influence of drugs. The ears could easily be fake, but she had to see him transform or feel if the ears were real..

"Mira.. did I put Adam in danger??" Kai asked, his eyes swelling with tears. Mira placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. "I don't think you did, Kai." Mira assured him. "You're probably just overthinking things." She got up and walked to the door. "So, what movie do you want to watch?" She asked. Kai smiled. Mira always knew how to cheer somebody up. "Got any action movies?" Kai asked. "I'll see what I can find, come on." And the two left the room to continue on with their time together.

* * *

 


	10. Comfort Me Tonight..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai finds Adam injured on his doorstep, and does his best to take care of him.

Kai stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, walking along the sidewalk on his way home. It was a chilly night. Kai looked up, and stared at the moon that was shining bright in the sky. While his eyes were on the shiny moon above, he began to remember seeing Adam a couple of nights ago.. Seeing him transform from a man to an animal. The sound of Adam's pained cries, screams and wails filled Kai's mind. Almost bringing tears to his eyes.

And the dream.. that dream had to mean something.. but what?

He was strained from his thoughts as he got closer to his house. H noticed something laying in front of his door. Something big, black and furry. It was breathing heavily, and whimpering. The creature lifted its head, eyes on Kai. He walked closer to it. "Adam?" The wolf didn't growl, but just looked up at him. Still whimpering in pain.

Kai studied him, looking to see if there was any blood stains on his fur. He found what was either a bite mark or a claw mark on his hind leg. Kai's mind began to wander into questions he had about Adam's injury.

_How did he get that?_

_Who or what gave him that?_

He couldn't just leave him out here on a cold night like this.. he'd most likely die. And if the police saw him on his front porch..

_**I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!!** _

Kai couldn't let that happen. He opened the door, gently lifted Adam in his arms, and walked inside his home. The house was dark and quiet. Everyone could be asleep right now. Everyone except for him and Lauren. She always liked to stay up late.

Kai set the canine on the couch, then went to go shut the door. Adam curled himself up on the couch. His tail tucked in between his legs and head placed on a pillow. He watched Kai wander off into the bathroom. Kai opened up the cabinet, and reached for a rolled-up elastic bandage.

Kai came back to the canine on the couch. He kneeled down on one knee in front of Adam. "Let me see your leg." He said calmly. Kai gently got a hold off the wolf's leg. sliding his fingers trying to find where the wound was. He found it when Adam let out a pained whine and whimpered. "Ssshh. It's okay, it's okay.." Kai whispered as he petted Adam's head, attempting to comfort him. He was also trying to keep him quiet, so he wouldn't wake up his family. They would call animal control, and Adam would die because of Kai.. "I'll take care of you.."

Kai began to slowly place the bandage on Adam's leg, hoping he won't startle him. Adam only whimpered more. "I know it hurts," Kai said "I promise I'll do what I can to help you." Kai continued to wrap the bandage around Adam's leg. Once he was done, Kai ripped off the bandage from the roll and put it back in the bathroom.

Adam yawned then put his head back on the pillow, shutting his eyes. It was hard for him to get some rest, even if he was in the comfort of his friend's home. The fear of anyone else finding out his secret took over his mind. His leg still stung.

Kai placed a hand on Adam's head, running his fingers through his soft fur. "Tired?" Kai asked him. Adam nodded, steadying his breath. Kai gently scooped Adam up in his arms, holding him like a mother would carry her baby. "I can't let you go out there, Adam." Kai said. "You can sleep in my bed tonight." He carried the wolf up to his room, and placed him on the bed.

Kai's room was relatively simple. He had some sports posters up on his wall. His bed was right next to his door. It was a king size, and his comforter was a navy blue. There were sneakers right next to his bed. He had a work desk right in front of his window, where light blue curtains hung. The curtains were always open, and rarely closed.

Adam laid on his stomach on Kai's bed. Looking around the boy's room while Kai changed into his pajamas. It's been so long since he'd been to Kai's house. It certainly hasn't changed a bit. Who knew that he would come back here in wolf form, and not human..

Kai slipped under the covers, wrapping his arm around Adam. The wolf moved his body closer to Kai. He rested his head on Kai's chest, curling his body up in a ball and his tail on Kai's leg.

Kai lightly patted Adam's head, then ran his hand through his soft black fur. Adam smiled, his ears pointed to the side. "You're so cute." Kai said smiling, his voice cracking. Adam rubbed his face against Kai's chest, being a sign of affection. Kai looked down and smiled at the canine.

The wolf yawned. Yeah, he must be tired. Kai laid his head against his white pillow. Adam's head placed on Kai's chest, and eyes shut. His breath was steady. He looked more relaxed than he did before. Kai tried not to move his body since he had an animal resting on him. It was like having a cat sleeping with you. "Goodnight Adam." Kai said. And he closed his eyes, and fell into a deep slumber.


	11. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam shares with Kai about how he became a werewolf.

The morning sun illuminated through Kai's window, shining on the boys sound asleep.

Kai was the first to wake up. Rolling over on his side, he opened his eyes and saw a bare Adam laying next to him. His eyes shut, and mouth opened ever so slightly. Steady breaths escaped his lips and his body slowly rose and fell.

Night after night of transforming, Kai would assume he would be so worn out. Looking so rough and nearly dead. But this time, he looked relaxed. More alive. Possibly because he was in a soft bed rather than the hard forest ground.

Kai blushed just looking at Adam. He looked so.. cute like that.

Adam furrowed his eyebrows, his hand clenched onto the pillow. "Mm.." he groaned, as slowly opened his brown eyes.

Kai sat up, placing his hand on Adam's hair. "Hey Adam." He said quietly. Adam looked up at Kai. "Kai..?" His voice croaking a little. Adam scanned the room, confused. "How did I.. get here?"   
"Do you not remember what happened last night?" Kai asked.

"..no..not really.."

"You were injured in the leg and I took you in."

Adam lifted his leg up, seeing the bandage wrapped around his bloody wound.

"How did you get that anyways?" Kai asked. "I.. I don't know.." Adam answered. "The last thing I remember is dragging my way to your front porch, the rest is kind of a blur.." He placed his hand on his forehead, beginning to feel dizzy.

Kai pointed his finger to a bite mark on Adam's neck, it looked like an animal bit him. Was it recent? "Well, what about this?"

Adam felt Kai's fingertip on his neck, on the bite. He went silent. His eyes staring down at his feet.. "It's.. a long story.."  
"Is it recent?" Kai asked him. Adam shook his head. "No, I've had it for 3 years.." his eyes began to water.

"What.. happened?" Kai asked again. Adam let out a sigh. "When I was 13, my family and I went out on a camping trip in the forest. Not the one close to the neighborhood, but somewhere farther." He twiddled his fingers. "I.. had a brother, named Oscar. We got along well, he was going to be leaving for college soon so we wanted to have one more family camping trip before he left." Adam smiled.

Kai had heard of Adam's brother before from Adam's mom. The stories of how sweet he was towards everyone. She said that him and Adam had a few fights here and there, but mostly they were like the best of friends.

"We wandered off into the woods, just the two of us. We wanted to look around the place." Adam's smile quickly faded. His ears drooping down. "But.. then a wolf jumps from the bushes and attacks us. We screamed for help, but my parents were too late. Oscar was killed," he pointed at the bitemark on his neck "and I was bitten."

Kai's eyes widened, he covered his mouth with his hand. He knew that Oscar was gone, but he always assumed that he moved away. Hearing the truth made him want to cry.. "My parents rushed me and my brother to the hospital. They didn't know he was dead until they pronounced it.." A tear fell from Adam's eye. "That night, my body began to hurt.. a lot. That was the first time I transformed.." Adam stopped talking. "I.. don't remember that much from it.."  
"I..I'm so sorry, Adam.." Kai said. "You've been transforming since you were 13??" Adam nodded. "How did your parents react?" Kai asked.

> _**"Honey, what do we do!?"** _
> 
> _**"Shoot the-!"** _

"I remember my dad wanted to shoot me.." Adam said. "WHAT!?!" Kai shouted. His anger rising. "I don't really remember much else.."

The boys sat in silence for a moment before Kai slipped out of bed. "Are you hungry at all?" Kai asked. "Do you want me to get you anything?"  
"I am a little hungry." Adam replied. He hung his leg out from the bed before Kai gently pushed it back under the covers. "I'll go and get you something!" He said assuringly. "You lay right here, I'll be back okay?"

Adam nodded as a reply. "And," Kai continued, "if it's not too much to ask.. you might want to put some clothes on. You can borrow mine, if you want?"

"Will they fit me?" Adam asked. "It's worth a shot." Kai said. Soon after he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Adam slowly got out of Kai's bed. His leg still stung from the bloody wound. How could he not remember how he got that? Limping his way over to Kai's closet, he pulled out a red shirt, pair of boxers and black sweat pants. He slipped them on with little trouble, and made his way back to Kai's bed.

It was.. an adjustment. Getting back into the feeling of relaxing his body on a comfortable mattress. He missed his home.. but he refused fo go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back!
> 
> Things are slowly starting to get better again. Family drama is still out and about though, but I'm just hoping mom and her boyfriend can work things out.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam opens up to Kai about his fears on returning home.

Adam stared blankly down at his clamped hands. His arms were nearly covered in bruises, which was caused by him falling when he was hidden in the forest. His leg had a stinging pain, it's still odd how he couldn't remember how or who gave him the wound.

 

Who tried to hurt him? Maybe tried to kill him?

If he ever returned home...

The people will.

The people will kill him.

 

Voices began to scream in his head..

_**YOU'RE A FREAK!** _

 

"..no.."

He said outloud to himself.

 

_**YOU'RE NOT A HUMAN!** _

 

"No..!"

 

_**KILL THE BEAST!** _

 

"NOOOO!!"

 

"Adam?" Kai interrupted his thoughts. Adam blinked back to reality and looked up at Kai. "You.. were talking to yourself," Kai said "is everything okay?" Adam looked back down at his sweaty palms. "Y..yeah.." He answered.

 

_No it's not.._

 

Kai walked into his bedroom with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He handed it to Adam, and Adam held it in his hands before setting it on his lap. He was starving. Not eating civilized food for a while. He had to eat off of small rodents when human, and deer when a wolf.

 

As Adam sat and ate the food given to him, Kai couldn't help but admire the tan male's face. His sharp jawline, soft raven black hair, sharp brown eyes. Adam was an attractive guy, no wonder the girls fell for him. But Adam never liked the girls back.

 

"So, what are you gonna do?" Kai asked, breaking the silence. "What do you mean?" Adam asked. "Well, you're technically back in the neighborhood.. are you gonna go back home?" He asked. Adam almost spit out his food. "No way!" Adam said, his voice shaking. "I can't go back." 

 

"Why?"

 

"..You wouldn't understand.."

 

"Try me."

 

Adam gulped. "I'm.. scared." He started. "I don't think I ever want to come back. And I understand you, Mira and my parents are worried sick about me but.. if anyone at school or in public find out about" he pointed at his back fluffy ears "this.. that'll be the end of it. I'll get my wolf ears cut off, they'll torture me slowly and maybe even kill me." 

 

"Where did you hear all of this?"

 

"Everywhere. At school, my dad, even some strangers in public places will say things like, "If I ever see a werewolf on my lawn I'll shoot 'em with my shotgun!" And it scares me to no end.."

 

Adam buried his face in his hands, choking out quiet sobs. "I don't want to die, Kai!" 

 

Kai leaned closer to the crying boy, wrapping his arms around Adam. 

"Hey hey hey," Kai whispered. "It's okay.." Adam began to hyperventilate. "Sssssshhshshsh.." Kai said. "It's okay, Adam.. It's okay.."

 

Adam's breathing steadied when Kai began to rub on the boy's back. Cotton fabric rubbing between Adam's skin and Kai's palm. "I just don't want to put anyone in danger either." Adam said. 

"You won't Adam-"

 "Yes I will! You, Mira, my mother, father. You guys would probably get hurt if anyone found out about my secret.."

 

"What do you think will happen?" Kai asked. Adam sniffed. "That's something I don't want to know the answer to.." Kai didn't want to know the answer to that either.

 

"Does Mira know?" Adam asked. "Know what?" Kai asked. "That I'm.."

"OH!! I think she's still not convinced.. we need her to believe it!" Kai said enthusiastically. "..no we don't. No one else can know about this, Kai." Adam said. "But we can trust Mira." Kai said. "Maybe she can help you with your situation?" 

 

Adam rubbed his hand against his face in annoyance. "And how would she do that?" He asked. "I-I'm not sure. But we can't knock it until we try it, right?"


	13. Writer's Block

"No.. this can't be good enough." Vanessa said to herself, frustrated. She was sitting in her room, writing a rough draft about Adam for her story.   
The information she gathered from Kai and Mira wasn't as juicy as she thought it would be. Juicy enough for a good story for the newspaper. While she stood there and just took the information she was given, Vanessa didn't believe the two for a second. But she was desperate for a story.  
  
Vanessa groaned, placing her hands on her face. This couldn't be right.   
"If Reeve is a werewolf, then Adam would have to be one too, right?" She said to herself.   
  
"YOU'VE BEEN IN THAT ROOM ALL DAY, VAN!!" Her younger brother, Josh, shouted from the other side of her pink door. "COME OUT OF THERE!!" Vanessa's eye twitched. "I'M BUSY, JOSH!!" She shouted back, getting very angry with him.   
Josh and Vanessa never really got along. They would always get into fights, even about little things. Vanessa's dad was getting tired of it, and so was Vanessa.  
  
"BUSY DOING WHAT!?" Josh shouted back, getting more on Vanessa's nerves.   
"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS, RAT!!" Vanessa raised her voice. An angry and annoyed tone in her voice. "WHATEVER, BUBBLEGUM BI-"  
  
"JOOOSH!!" Vanessa's dad called. "Leave your sister alone!" And with that, Josh had went silent. Vanessa assuming that he went off to do his own thing.   
  
_Good, I'm alone._ She thought to herself.  
  
Vanessa sat in her chair, tapping her pencil against her desk and staring at her rough draft. "They have to be lying.." Vanessa murmured to herself. How she would get the truth out of them? She had no idea.  
  
Vanessa let her mind wander to possibilities on how to get the truth out of Kai and Mira;  
  
She could go to Adam's house herself and ask his parents about his whereabouts?  
  
Maybe go out into the woods and wait for Adam to show up? But then again, how would she get past the cops searching the area?  
  
She could ask Reeve if he had seen Adam? Yeah.. that sounded like a good idea to start out her mission, then improvise from there.  
  
Vanessa pulled out her picked up her phone, turning her music off, and called Reeve. She sat and waited for him to pick up.  
  
"What'chu want, pinkie?" Reeve said on the other line.   
Vanessa rolled her eyes. "You've been out in the woods every night, right?" She asked him.   
  
"..Yeah. Why's that so important to you?" Reeve replied.  
"Did you ever see Adam?"  
"What do you mean, "did I see Adam?" Of course I have!"  
  
Vanessa's eyes widen and sparkled with determination. "I've seen him transform before. The kid should be used to it by now.." Reeve said.   
  
There were two types of werewolves that the people knew about. Those who can transform at any time they want, and those who can only transform when the moon is up in the sky. Reeve was one who can transform at will.  
  
"I've got a plan on how we can catch Kai and Mira in a lie." Vanessa said. "Talk." Reeve said. "We go to the woods and wait for Adam to arrive there, then we can use that against them and I'll finally get a good story!"  
  
"You and your newspaper stories." Reeve scoffed. "But I'm in. Only one problem; did you forget that there are police and detectives out there investigating the woods? We'll never get past them." Reeve informed Vanessa.  
  
"Oh, we'll find a way in there. Trust me."


	14. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira, Kai and Adam are reunited once again! But will the three stay together, or will Adam go back into hiding?

Mira stood outside Kai's doorstep as a cool autumn breeze swept over her. Flowing through her raven and blue hair and grey jacket.

She looked around the neighborhood. Seeing houses decorated for the upcoming spooky holiday. Pumpkins were carved, fake gravestones were plunged into people's front yards, spiderwebs galore on the trees.

A small smile grew upon her face as she examined the houses.

 

Suddenly, Kai grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the house. "Hello to you too." Mira grumbled. "Sorry, come upstairs!" Mira followed Kai up the steps as he lead her into his bedroom.

Upon entering, Mira gasped. Her eyes widened in surprise and had her hand covering her mouth. "ADAM!!" She exclaimed. A large grin spread across her face as she practically leaped onto the other boy's lap, hugging him tightly.

 

Adam returned the hug, chuckling. "Mira?!" He said. "I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!! I WAS SO WORRIED!!" Mira said, tears of joy forming in her aqua blue eyes as she held Adam tighter. 

With his sudden disappearance for such a long period of time, she began to grow worried about her friend. For a while, she thought he was dead. But seeing him safe and sound in Kai's home, that fear was lifted off of her shoulders.

 

"It's okay Mira, I'm fine!" Adam said, rubbing Mira's back. His ears pointed down. Kai couldn't help himself but join into the group's embrace. "It's good to have you back, man!" Kai said. "It's good to see you two again." Adam replied softly. Mira broke the hug when Kai took a step a back, and she leaned back examining Adam's body. The fluffy ears on his head, the scars and bruises on his arms, and the bitemark on his neck. _"How could I have not noticed that before_?" Mira said, internally. 

 

She then looked back at Adam's ears. "You wouldn't mind if I, uh..?" Mira said, looking at Adam with a hesitant look on her face. "Go ahead." He said, pointing his ears up for her to touch. Mira moved her fingers around while touching Adam's ears. The black fur on the back wasn't as soft as she thought it would be, but it wasn't harsh either. 

It felt real, but so do most Halloween wolf ears. Her fingers slipped to the base of Adam's ears, to check if it was either a headband, or Adam if glued it to his head. It was neither. Of course, Adam wouldn't be stupid enough to glue fake wolf ears to his head, thankfully.

She gave the ear a quick tug, to see if it would easily come off. "OW! MIRA!" Adam cried out. "Sorry! Just checking something!" Mira said, letting go of the ear. "Wow, even your ears are real." She said again. 

 

"You didn't think I was really a monster?" Adam asked, tilting his head. He didn't know why, but he thought she already knew and believed that her friend wasn't human. 

"Adam, no! You're not a monster! I just didn't want to believe this whole "werewolf" thing at first." Mira explained. "Hearing Kai's stories made me think that he was just making it up. Since they all seemed to have happened at night, I just assumed he was just seeing things because he was tired. And then seeing your ears for the first time.. I thought they were fake at first. I didn't even get to feel them before you ran off." 

 

"I'm glad you didn't." Adam replied softly. He glanced at the floorboards, thinking back to that day. His ears pointed down. The embarrassment and shock that waved over him when Kai shamelessly pulled down his hood. The eyes that were glued onto him, they haunted Adam..

Kai rubbed his neck, feeling uncomfortable that Mira would bring that up again.

 

"Adam.." Kai began. Adam looked towards Kai, having his full attention. "I-I'm sorry about what happened in the cafeteria that day.. I was only thinking about proving Mira that there was another reason why you always wore your hood up. A-and it didn't even cross my mind that you would be so hurt by it. Let alone just disappear shortly after.." Kai sat down on the side of his bed, face buried in his hands. "I'm such a terrible friend.. you have every right to hate me, and I hate myself for it.." Kai's voice was muffled, but clear enough for Adam to make out what he said.

 

 _Should I forgive him?_ He thought to himself. 

On one hand, he wanted to. Kai practically saved his life last night. If he would've just left him there, that wolf would have come back and finish what he had started with him. 

But on the other hand, Kai did reveal his biggest secret to everyone in school. And if he ever were to walk back into that building, it would be nonstop attention from everyone. Mostly negative attention. Being called "freak," monster," anything along the lines of "not normal."

And the nightmare of people he loved getting hurt, and the tortuous things the people would do to them if they ever found out there was a werewolf living among them coming to a reality..

 

"Kai.. I'm going to need some time to think this through. You know I might die because of your little stunt, right?" Adam said. Kai looked up, and nodded. 

Mira furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" Mira asked him. "Like, pitchforks and torches and burning at the stake kind of thing? This isn't the 18th century, Adam. People aren't like that anymore."

 

"But would everyone accept me for being cursed to look like a blood-thirsty beast every night? What if someone besides Kai was already up those nights and captured me running into the woods or let alone transforming on video and posted it online?!" Adam was shouting now. His hands and legs shaking and tears forming in his brown eyes. 

"Or at school.. someone might have taken a picture and-"

Mira placed her hand on Adam's trembling shoulder, an attempt to calm him down. "If that happened, it would be all over the news right now. My mom watches the news daily, and she hasn't said anything about a werewolf on the loose around here." Mira said. "All everyone knows right now is that you're missing and the police and detectives are on a wolf hunt."

 

Adam inhaled a breath to relax himself, and exhale slowly. Placing a hand on his chest. "I guess that makes me feel a bit better.. but what about people at school? Did anyone say anything..?" He asked the two.

Kai and Mira shared looks. One person did, and they didn't think he would like who asked them.. "Yeah.. but you're not gonna like who it was." Kai said. Adam raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He asked again.

"Vanessa."

"WHAT?!?! DID YOU TELL THEM!?!" That question mostly aiming at Kai. "N-No! I swear!" Kai answered back, his voice shaking. "We just told her it was for a Halloween costume you were planning for us!" Mira assured. "Did she believe you?"

"It sure seemed like it.."

 

Adam sighed in relief. "Thank God.. but Mira, if you didn't believe Kai at the time, why did you help him cover it?" He asked her. Mira shrugged. "I wasn't just going to stand by while he practically drowned in all of those questions thrown at him. I stepped in to make his costume story more believable, as well as to get Vanessa off his back." Kai smiled at Mira, a silent "thank you" to her.

 

"What about my mom?" Adam asked again. "Is she okay?"

"We've seen her right outside the front doors of the school, waiting for you with the police." Mira explained.

"...and my dad?"

"We haven't seen your dad as much."

 _"I'm not surprised."_ Adam said to himself. "But I'm sure he's as worried about you as your mother is.. she's worried sick about you, Adam. I could see by the way she looked that she's in distress about you. Her hair was wrangly, you could clearly see dark circles under her eyes.." Mira said. 

It mentally pained Adam to hear that. How much stress and worry he was putting on his dear mother. Her first son is dead, Adam was all she had left. Now he's gone too. He just ran from her, from his dad, from his friends, from everything.

 

_"How could I have been so selfish?"_

He thought to himself. 

_"All this worry I'm bringing among the people I love.. Why do they even still care about me when it seems like I don't care about them? I don't deserve any of this!"_

 

"She and a cop approached us. It was then she said that you were a werewolf, I slowly started to believe it." Mira explained. 

"Have you been staying at Kai's this whole time?" She asked the tan boy. Adam shook his head. "I was out hiding in the woods. It was rough, but I made it out okay." After that sentence, it triggered something. A wave of memories coming back to him the night his leg got severely injured. "Until one night I found another wolf."

 

_Memories of that night flooded Adam like the plague. He was hunting a defenseless doe. As he was ready to pounce, the sound of another howl startled both him and the doe, causing her to run off. Adam froze and looked around, sniffing the air and catching the scent of another wolf! Adam went off to further investigate where the scent was coming from, when instead, the other wolf found him._

_**"Those glowing red eyes locked onto mine, and he attacked."**  _

_The other wolf leaped onto Adam's back, biting his neck and clawing his sides. Adam barked in pain, and tried to get the other off him so he had enough energy to attack._

**_"I tried to fight back, but he was stronger than me."_ **

_The other pinned Adam to the ground, still going for the neck. It was at this moment, the other wolf dug it's back claws deep into Adam's back legs, and flung them back into the air, drawing blood. Adam howled in agony. He could only dodge the other wolf, and scratch back viciously. Once he was free, Adam took this chance to jump onto his opponent, and attack. Though his leg was wounded, he tried to not let that stop him from winning this unexpected fight. But the other wolf grabbed Adam's neck with his mouth and flung him into a tree. Sending Adam flying, slamming his back onto the bark, and sliding down in defeat. Adam lifted his head up, eyes glowing gold in anger as the other wolf towered over him. His crimson eyes staring into Adam's gleaming yellow pair._

 

"He could've finished me off right then and there, but I think he felt pity on me, and instead just left me there to bleed to death." Taking the blanket off the lower half of his body, he revealed his bandaged up leg. Though still stained with blood, he could still walk fine, despite limping.

 

"I should probably go replace that bandage with a new one soon." Kai said. "But anyways, on my way back home from your place, I found him lying on my doorstep. He looked awful. I mean, he's handsome but-" 

Mira snorted at that comment. Kai blushed and waved his arms around, frantically. "NO, NO!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!" Kai shouted. "Sure, Kai." Mira smirked, then winked at Kai. He stuck out his tongue at her, and she did so back. 

"As I was saying! I took a look at his leg, and he was bleeding really bad, there was even a trail of blood! So, I took him in for the night." Kai explained. "I was surprised no one was woken up by his loud whimpering. Not even my sister came down, and she usually stays up late."

 

Mira nodded in response, then turned to Adam for one more question. "How long have you had that bitemark?" She asked. "Was that from your little fight last night?" Adam shook his head. 

"No.. I've had this for 3 years." He then explained everything to her. About the camping trip, about the wolf that attacked, about Oscar, about his first transformation. 

"How did your parents find out it was you?" Mira asked. 

"My mom had this crazy idea about them staying with me in the woods while I was going ballistic. I could've killed them that night, but the morning sun came and I changed back to a human before I could hurt them, and I'm glad it did. When they saw me transform back into human, the first thing they noticed were my ears. How they just.. stayed." 

 

Adam tucked his knees closer to his chest. _"And that might have been the moment dad thought differently of me.."_ he said internally. His fluffy ears pointed down to the side of his head. 

After that first night, his dad never talked to him. Adam knew it was the mere fact that his son wasn't human anymore. The way his eyes would glow golden whenever he got angry, and just his ears being out in the open. To his father, it was just more proof to see his only child as a freak of a son..

 

A wave of guilt flooded over Kai. Seeing his friend in this state of mind made him feel like the biggest dick in the world. Revealing his secret and keeping him in hiding. Kai couldn't take it anymore. He wanted the old, carefree and happy Adam back! "Adam, listen to me." Kai began, placing his hands on Adam's shoulders.. "You look miserable. You've been out hiding in the woods and almost getting yourself killed, your parents are worried sick about losing their only son, and even we thought you were dead! No one besides me, Mira and your parents know about your secret. We lied to Vanessa so the school won't get on you about it. Please Adam, come home. Not just for us, but for your family."

 

Adam looked up at Kai, tears forming in his eyes. He was right.. he's causing this problem for everyone, and all because he was only thinking about himself rather than those he loved. He let out a sigh, "Okay." He said. 

 

"I'm done hiding.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, I didn't abandon this series!
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter took longer than it should have. I'm wanting this series to end with a bang, and that meant going back and rewriting a lot of things.
> 
> But as you can tell, this fanfic will consist of 18 chapters. 4 more to go until the finale!


End file.
